1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to decorative panels and, more specifically, to decorative panels simulating the appearance of beveled and leaded glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beveled glass has enjoyed a popularity for generations and its inherent beauty has been utilized in many architectural applications, particularly in turn of the century homes and offices where it was used primarily as panels, inset in doors and windows. Recent interest in classic antiquity of building has renewed interest in beveled glass for use in commercial and residential structures.
Beveled glass traditionally is formed by grinding beveled grooves in smooth surface panels of glass. This technique involves a time consuming and arduous process using expensive diamond grinding wheels and heads. Usually V-shaped beveled grooves are formed and the beveled glass is used without the application of lead came. When a leaded glass panel is formed, it is necessary to cut individual segments of glass, bevel their edges and then join such segments with grooved lead came. The extensive use of came, especially in a large glass pane, e.g., in a window embodying an intricate design, results in a loss of structural integrity since the assembly of cut segments have less strength than a pane of uncut glass and the lead came adds to the weight of the window and coincidentally makes the window pliable along each lead line. Thus, "authentic" beveled and leaded glass windows which are of moderate to large size must be externally supported, for example, by metallic bars, which detract from the beauty of the design. In addition, "authentic" beveled and leaded glass is unsuitable for curved surfaces or environments which are exposed to extreme or frequent vibrations.
In the construction of new buildings in particular, "authentic" beveled and leaded glass is generally unsuitable for many windows as building codes frequently specify single pane tempered or plate glass for entry ways and windows installed in bearing walls. Moreover, tempered glass cannot be scored and broken in the manner required by such traditional techniques and the segmented nature of the "authentic" beveled and leaded glass is, thus, clearly prohibited in most residential and commerical applications. Other applications such as skylights, shower doors, etc., also have not been attempted because of the inherent weakness of beveled glass. As a result of the above disadvantages, beveled and leaded glass is rarely used, despite its classic beauty and antiquity.
Recently, molded acrylic plastic panels with beveled grooves have appeared on the market under the Crystacrylic label. These panels, however, are not provided with lead strips and are not grooved adequately to accept lead strips in a manner that would closely simulate leaded glass.
Although paints, varnishes, colored gelatin, acetate, cellophane, and tissue paper with adhesive-backed lead strips or lead emulsions have been affixed to glass to simulate stained and leaded glass, no attempts have been made to simulate beveled and leaded glass. Additionally, most attempts to simulate stained and leaded glass have not resulted in the permanence and beauty of "authentic" stained and leaded glass while producing a structurally sound window suitable for use in large sizes, in curved windows, and in locations exposed to vibrations. In my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,170, I disclosed and claim a method for producing a simulated stained and leaded glass panel which achieves the foregoing results.